newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
The Twins
The Twins is the second episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Project Freelancer *Leonard Church *Counselor *North Dakota *South Dakota Others *Murphy *Several other soldiers Synopsis The episode begins where the last one left off, with the Director and the Counselor discussing the system. The Counselor then activates a holographic map of the "Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility", displaying thermal vision soldiers and their locations. The view then fades to two soldiers patrolling, while one complains about how cold it is (seeing that the base is located in the Arctic Ocean), while the other is forced to listen. As soldier #1 continues to complain, the other soldier (who's name is apparently Murphy) is pulled off screen by a wire thrown around his neck. When the soldier notices his partner is missing, he calls for him. He hears Murphy from the next room, claiming he heard something. The soldier finds Murphy's body hanging from the ceiling, dripping blood, and Agent South Dakota, who was using a voice filter to imitate Murphy and lure the other guard. She then quickly disarms the soldier and throws him over the edge of a nearby cat-walk. South contacts her brother, Agent North Dakota, who is atop a smokestack with a sniper rifle scouting the area. North tells her to stick to the objective and set her motion trackers, which South completley ignores, saying that it "takes too long". South quickly runs into a control center, despite North advising her to stay outside in order to keep a visual on her. As she advances forward unnoticed, she continues to ignore North indefinitely until she reaches a small terminal. After pulling out a data disk and inserting it into the terminal, South starts to download unspecified data. North continues to harass her about her motion trackers until he spots two small red dots on his thermal vision approaching South's location. South draws her pistol and turns around quickly to see that it is only a soldier holding two mugs of coffee. Next to him is an emergency alarm. After a pause (and a moral conflict on the soldier's part), he attempts to reach the alarm but is shot through the heart by South, mere milliseconds after he leaped. However, due to him already jumping for the alarm, his body tumbles into it and activates the alarm, causing the whole facility to be on high alert. South grabs the data disc and runs out the door while North jumps off of his perch and lands behind two soldiers, quickly knocking them unconscious before having time to notice him being there. He then tells South to meet him at the facility's Heli-pad for extraction. South fights her way to North, killing soldiers as she went. The two meet up on a walkway while still fighting toward the helipad. They kill many soldiers together, only to be halted by a pair of Snipers. South uses the body of a near-by soldier as a shield to get under them, and use her pistol to kill them from below. As North holds off more soldiers from behind, South hacks the door and opens it. As they continue forward past the door they work together in killing many soldiers down another walkway, they succed in every kill, but end up surrounded by dozens of soldiers. One of them, sounding incredibly agitated, says over a megaphone that they are "assholes" and are infact surrounded. He then demands that they hand over "the damn file, now". The episode then fades out and ends. Transcript Counselor: Our operatives are in position Director. Director: 'Good. Send them in. ''The Counselor activates a holographic map. 'Counselor: '''If I may say sir. My testing indicates that this might not be the best team for the job. '''Director: '''The system will determine what's best Counselor. This system will determine the order. Send them in. ''The screen closes up on two soldiers on the holomap eventually showing them in real life. 'Unknown soldier: '''Christ is it cold or what? '''Murphy: '''Uh huh. '''Unknown soldier: '''How cold do you think it is? It has to be at least below freezing, right? '''Murphy: '''Well theres ice so yea. Freezing. '''Unknown soldier: '''Patrolling in the ice. Give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night. In the ice? '''Murphy: '''I'm sure you'll tell me. '''Unknown soldier: '''Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now back in his rag with his big fucking melon head on a soft pillow. '''Murphy: '''Yeah, that's Jenkins. '''Unknown soldier: '''You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man! '''Murphy: '''Well lucky you. '''Unknown soldier: '''And then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins. '''Murphy: '''Uh huh that's great. '''Unknown soldier: '''And the next thing you know I'm out on patrol. ''Murphy's neck is grabbed by an unknown rope pulling him up. '''Unknown soldier: '''And then Jenkins gets my next terminal duty. And I get to freeze my ass off out here with... Murphy? Come on Murphy. Hey where are ya? Murph. Stop messing around Murph. Murph. Unknown soldier pulls out his pistol looks for Murphy 'South: '(Using a voice modulator to sound like Murphy) Yea in here. Thought I heard something. Unknown soldier holsters his pistol 'Unknown soldier: '''Oh yeah? Whatcha hear, a ghost? ''Unknown soldier chuckles to himself and walks in the room. He looks down and sees a pool of blood. He looks up and sees Murph dead. 'South: '''Yeah, I guess you could say something like that. ''The two get into a fight ending in the soldiers death. 'South: '''Hey we clear? '''North: '''Yes South you're clear but watch your corners. This smoke is good for cover but it's playing hell with my thermals. And the cold isn't helping. '''South: '''Whats the time? '''North: '''Don't worry about the time. Worry about the objective. Next patrol is in twenty seconds. '''South: '''Huh, I'll be gone before that. '''North: '''Ok, slow it down South. Set your motion trackers. '''South: '''Nah, takes to long. '''North: '''So does getting caught. Set your trackers. South! I do not have visual in there. I can't be your eyes if I can't see. '''South: '''Just trust me North, I got this. '''North: '''South, talk to me. '''South: '(whispers) Not right now North. I see the objective, going to initiate transfer. 'North: '''While it's loading set your god damn tracker. There's bound to be some... South I've got something odd on thermal. Two small dots. '''South: '''Come on, come on. '''North: '''South! Check your six! I think something's in there. ''South turns and points her pistol at a soldier carrying two cups of coffee. The soldier begins looking at the alarm. 'South: '''Don't even think about it. ''The soldier begins to decide whether to activate the alarm or not and runs to get to it but is shot by South. His body begins to fall on the alarm. 'South: '''Aww shit. Its about to get loud. ''The body hits the alarm and it begins to blare. 'North: ' On my way! North jumps off the smokestack and smashes two soldier's heads together '''North: Well, so much for keeping quiet. South! meet me at the helipad for extraction. South: 'Roger. Might need a minute. ''The two run through the base killing anything that gets in their way and meet. 'South: '''Shotgun! ''North cocks the shotgun, then tossses it to South. 'North: '''Catch! ''South catches the shotgun and decapitates a soldier with it. 'South: '''Thanks! ''North & South take cover as a sniper starts shooting at them. 'South: '''Sniper! Top of that building! '''North: '''Switch on my mark. Sync? '''South: '''Sync! '''North: '''Mark! ''The two switch positions as South grabs a soldier's body. 'South: '''Moving! '''North: '''Go go go! ''South runs to the building where the sniper is, using the body as a shield. 'North: '''Watch your left! ''North and South shoot down the sniper along with many other soldiers. '''North: Get the door, I'll hold them off. 'South: '''We're good, let's move. ''The two enter the door and run to the landing pad, fighting soldiers on the way. 'North: '''Switch! Move! ''They reach the landing pad, and then notice the soldiers surrounding them. '''South: '''Oh come on. '''Base announcer: '''Attention assholes, stand down you're surrounded. Give us the data file now! Gallery 1.png|The Councelor's Holo-Map 2.png|(left to right) Soldier #1 and Murphy 3.png|Murphy's bloodied body, the way Soldier #1 found it 4.png|South confronts Soldier #1 5.png|Soldier #1 plummets to his death by the hand of South 6.png|North's Perch 7.png|South sneaks past more Soldiers toward the Terminal 8.png|South at the Terminal 9.png|South meets the Coffee Soldier 10.png|Coffee Soldier notices the alarm 11.png|Coffee Soldier meets his end, but not in vein 12.png|South kicks a Soldiers head into a locker 13.png|North fighting Soldiers 14.png|South decapitates a Soldier with North's shotgun 15.png|South uses a Soldier as a human shield 16.png|South evades Snipers on a near by roof 17.png|North and South fight many Soldiers 18.png|North and South are finally surrounded Soldier Season 9.png|The unnamed complaining soldier Coffee Soldier Season 9.png|The coffee soldier whom sets off the alarms after getting shot. 46.jpg|North and South aiming Trivia *The title of this episode comes from the fact that North and South Dakota are twins. *The fact that one of soldiers asking about seeing a ghost could be a reference to the Ghost of Blackout. *This is the first episode to be fully animated using CGI, featuring no Machinima elements whatsoever. *The conversation between the two soldiers is similar to the conversation between Delario and Burke in the sponsor cut version of Reconstruction Chapter 7, due to the fact that one is complaining that one of his teammates is better off than him, while the other casually disagrees. *South's pistol uses the model of the M6C/SOCOM from Halo 3: ODST, a sound-suppressed variant of the M6C Magnum. However, when fired, the gun still makes the firing sound of the M6D pistol from Halo: Combat Evolved, which has been the stock sound effect used for every pistol shot in Red Vs. Blue from the very first season.